Candy
by Lalaith Yamainu
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Hermione meets Draco on Christmas Day.


Author's Note: Gah! I did it again!

Oh well. Merry belated christmas silly bandit!

I Want Candy

Of all the Christmas' she had ever seen, this one had to be the most beautiful, Hermione reflected. The mountains were capped with frosty evergreens, provided a beautiful contrast to the crystal blue sky. A blanket of snow covered the grounds and surrounded the mirror lake.

Gryffindor tower was covered in christmas decorations. The large christmas tree was adorned with tinsel, popcorn, and ornaments. The floor was covered in wrapping paper from the various presents. She studied the book she was holding - Hogwarts, A History, 1997 edition. A loud whoop sounded next to her. She looked up to see Ron hold up a new chess set. She grinned; it was Chuddly Cannons vs. Pudlemere United.

"C'mone, I'll go easy on you, I swear!" he begged Harry, who shook his head laughing.

"You think I'm crazy? Find someone else to slaughter." He gestured towards her. Ron started in her direction.

"Uh uh," she laughed, wildly waving her hands

"But Hermione.... "he whined. She grinned and pointed in the direction of a group of first years. The chess master set off towards the innocents with a gleam in his eye.

"I wouldn't open that box if I were you...." he began.

Still grinning, she turned to review her presents. Several books from Harry, a new bag from her parents, candy from Ron, new knitting needles and yarn from Ginny, a sweater from the Weasley's.... that was it. She frowned. He hadn't given her anything. A flash of manilla caught her eye. She dove for a green sealed envelope, half hidden under _A Witch's Guide to Obviously Obscure Occlumency. _

She tore it open, oblivious to the chaos around her.

_Meet me next to Friar Fredrick the Fair at eleven._

She glanced at the clock. It was twenty till. Just enough time to get there. She looked around the room. Ron was busy showing off his powress to Lavender, and Harry and Ginny were playing footsie. Neville had gone off to have breakfast with Luna. No one would miss her while she was gone.

She left a note to Harry all the same so he wouldn't worry. Times were dark, and she would be near Slytherin commons. Unnoticed, she crept out of the common room, her footsteps masked by Ron's yell. ("Do that one more time and I'll beat you into next Tuesday!")

He stood there, leaning against the fat statue. She sneaked behind him, jumping out and throwing her arms around him. He let out a mangled yell as he fell to the floor, pinned underneath her.

"Hermione -" Draco was cut off as she tickled him mercilessly.

"Hey! Hey! That is unwanted physical contact!" Peals of laughter echoed around the chamber. Heavy footsteps entered the room.

"What is this supposed to be?!" Professor McGonagall demanded, surveying the scene. "Miss Granger! Please untangle yourself from Mister Malfoy this instant!" Red as a Weasley, Hermione got up off Draco. He stood up next to her, scowling at the head of Gryffindor house.

"We won't do it again professor, we're very, very sorry!" Hermione begged. McGonagall looked at her sternly.

"Miss Granger, as the both of you are prefects I would have expected better examples from you. What would a first year have thought, had one found you and not I?" Hermione hung her head. "I expect both of you to watch your behavior, and to have a Merry Christmas." And with that, she strode off in the direction of the Library.

Immediately Draco's arms were around her waist. He drew her down a corridor, muttering about Gryffindors who can't keep their noses out of other people's business. She held back a giggle. He did this a lot - usually forgetting that _she_ was a Gryffindor. She turned to him.

"So, anything special planned?" She asked, a wicked gleam in her eye.

"Well..." he paused, looking pensive, "we could always hit the kitchens for a snack. I'm craving cheddar right now." She looked at him incredulously. "What? Cheese is always good!"

Shaking her head she laughed as he pulled her in the direction of the kitchens.

"Man girl! Where do you hide it?" he asked, gesturing to the huge pile of chocolate in front of her. Once again she laughed.

"I never get food like this at home. Dentists had sugar." He shook his head.

"Whew, well you certainly make up for it don't you?" He cut quite the comical figure, tall, lean and pale, with devilish blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, dashing black robes, a bewildered expression, a wedge of cheese in one hand, and a blue and yellow sock in the other. A memory hit her, of Professor Moody bouncing a very terrified ferret.

"Oh!" she gasped, diving for her bag, "I forgot to give you your present!" She pulled out a brightly wrapped package. "It's not your usual colors." She admitted, as he unwrapped the royal blue sweater. He grinned, slipping it on.

"That's okay," he assured her, "I'm sick of green and silver." He reached into his pocked and pulled out a small box. "And this is for my lovely lady." He sad, bowing gallantly and presenting it to her on one knee.

"If this is a proposal, it had better be fake." she warned, reaching for the box.

"And why is that?" he jokingly demanded, "Malfoy blood not good enough for you?" She didn't even bother looking up at him, concentrating on the tricky wrapping.

"No, but we're only sixteen, much to young to - " she fell silent, starring down at her hand.

"Are you sure this is the right box?" she whispered. He stood up and put his hands on her shoulders. Looking her in the eye, he assured her.

"Yes, that's the right box." He reached into it, and pulled out a dazzling necklace that glittered with hundreds of tiny diamonds surrounding a single, glimmering sapphire. She puller her hair up as he clasped it behind her neck, then pulled her out of the kitchen and into a hall where a large full length mirror stood. He set her in front of it, hovering in the background.

"Draco," she turned to him, eyes sparkling with unshed tears, "you don't have to do this for me...." He took her face in his hands.

"But I want to," he whispered, kissing each tear away. "This is a tradition I want to start." She kissed him on the lips before gently nuzzling into his chest. The stood there for a while, before he noticed she was singing.

".... but I like candy when it's wrapped in a sweater...."

She looked up at him, and gave him a passionate kiss. He clung to her, pulling her against the wall, closer to him. She responded, tangling her hands in his hair. His hand gripped her waist -

"How did THAT get up THERE?"

They flew apart, only to see Professor Dumbledore walk straight past them, humming to himself, all the while starring at the ceiling.

Hermione floated back to Gryffindor common room. The Fat Lady beamed at her when she sang the password, and she stepped through the portrait she was bombarded with laughter.

" Go on, go on!"

"Say it!"

"Just do it!"

"Fine fine...." Hermione saw Ginny surrounded by students of all years, egging her on. She took a deep breath, and, with a disgusted look on her face, yelled out of the open window "SNAPE IS HOT!!!!!" Immediately, Gryffindor was echoing with laughter, as students collapsed against each other.

"What's going on in here?!" She demanded. A boy looked at her.

"Christmas Truth or Dare." He explained.

She wrinkled her nose. "But isn't that a muggle tradition?"

He nodded. She shrugged. "As long as they don't cause problems." As she walked towards a table she distinctly heard the words:

"Why isn't she like that in classes?"

Shacking her head, she reached for an unopened package to see whose it was.

"I wouldn't open that if I were you." She looked up to see Harry. "It's obviously Luna made it." She nodded, and stood up, gesturing to the laughing Ginny.

"You wanna explain this?" She asked.

He grinned. "You wouldn't believe what she said today, while you were with a certain Slytherin no doubt?" She blushed, which was all the affirmation he needed. But instead of pumping her for information on Slytherin however, he launched into a story about Neville earlier that day. She smiled. Life was perfect.

I know a guy who's tough but sweet

He's so fine, he can't be beat

He's got everything that I desire

Sets the summer sun on fire

I want candy, I want candy

Go to see him when the sun goes down

Ain't no finer boy in town

You're my guy, just what the doctor ordered

So sweet, you make my mouth water

I want candy, I want candy

Candy on the beach, there's nothing better

But I like candy when it's wrapped in a sweater

Some day soon I'll make you mine,

Then I'll have candy all the time

I want candy, I want candy

I want candy, I want candy...

Author's Note: Woot! I'm a weirdo!


End file.
